Random Acts
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Mish, – a voz dele tem um timbre de troça e o moreno prende os olhos em sua face. – você correu uma maratona e com certeza não ficou tão sem ar desse jeito, eu só estou...' - Jensha.


**Random Acts**

As coxas de Misha tremem sob as palmas de Jensen quando ele as separa. As unhas do loiro percorrem a extensão delas até os joelhos e Misha ofega quando vê Jensen se inclinar em direção ao seu pau, a respiração dele faz cócegas em seus pelos e ele sente um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo. A boca de Jensen é perfeita para aquilo, tem uma maciez e uma quentura que faz o moreno empurrar os quadris para cima, querendo senti-lo mais e mais.

_Jensen! – ele sussurra quase sem ar, mas o loiro não para, ele apenas desce mais, beijando-lhe e depois lhe lambe as bolas.

As mãos do moreno se fecham nos fios dourados e ele tem certeza que não vai agüentar por muito tempo. Jensen volta a lhe chupar e pode sentir a cabeça do pau dele em sua garganta, é uma sensação boa, ele gosta de ouvir os gemidos e os ofegos do outro enquanto faz isso, o faz se sentir poderoso.

_Jen-sen! – ele diz de novo, a voz rouca e cansada, para depois ouvir uma risadinha vinda lá de baixo. – Jen. – geme, quase não se contendo.

_Mish, – a voz dele tem um timbre de troça e o moreno prende os olhos em sua face. – você correu uma maratona e com certeza não ficou tão sem ar desse jeito, eu só estou...

_Me enlouquecendo, está mesmo. – o outro disso, a voz ainda afetada. – sobre a maratona, – e o empurrou de volta pra baixo, já que o loiro tinha subido para lhe encarar. – não foi nada, eu fiz mais de 42 quilômetros na corrida para a Random Acts. – disse orgulhoso do feito de dois dias atrás.

Jensen girou os olhos, mas sorriu, voltando a beijar-lhe o abdômen e então descendo mais, abocanhando-lhe de uma vez, soltando um grito do outro.

_Jensen... – Misha diz. – Eu sei que é muito difícil pra você tirar as mãos de mim, afinal, o modelo de homem que sou, escultural, – e deu um sorriso sacana, vendo o outro parar e lhe encarar. – mas eu não acho qu-

_Hum, modelo de homem é? – Jensen ri, depois volta a chupá-lo. Misha sente as bochechas queimarem, e mesmo que seu cérebro o mande calar a boca, ele se vê soltando mais palavras.

_Eu sou atlético ta?! – e as mãos se fecham nos cabelos dele outra vez. – Enfim, só quero dizer... Que você não precisa fazer todo o trabalho.

_Ei, qualquer coisa atlética, – disse, rindo dele. – Você correu 80 quilô-

_83. – cortou o moreno, agora impaciente pelo outro estar conversando ao invés de estar fazendo algo mais proveitoso com a boca.

_83 quilômetros. Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer.

_Se você quer fazer todo o trabalho. – e deu de ombros. – Mas, na verdade, eu estava esperando um cheque assinado Jensen Ack-Jesus Cristo! – gritou, sentindo Jensen sugar seu pau de repente, as unhas ainda arranhando sua pele, enquanto ele o chupa mais e mais forte, deliciosamente gostoso.

_Seria bastante impressionante se Jesus Cristo lhe enviasse um cheque. – disse, começando a masturbá-lo devagar, a mão subindo e descendo. – Acha que ele é pão-duro?

Misha geme baixinho, quase um som estrangulado quando Jensen passa a língua pela cabeça de seu pau, a mão se movimentando mais rápido agora, fazendo com que os arrepios voltem com velocidade impressionante.

_Neste momento, – ofega e uma de suas mãos encontra o ombro sardento do outro. – eu não me importo. – ele finalmente consegue encontrar os fios loiros, os puxa para baixo e diz. – Chupa.

Jensen ri e volta a dar prazer a ele, lambendo-lhe a extensão, chupando-o inteiro depois e então se concentrando na cabeça. Não demora para sentir os espasmos, toda aquela sensação se concentrando em seu baixo ventre, é enlouquecedor. Ele empurra os quadris para cima, fazendo Jensen engoli-lo inteiro, o loiro sabe que está chegando, ele sempre sabe.

Misha quer tocá-lo, quer dar prazer a ele também, mas assim que percebe que o loiro está se tocando tudo parece derreter ao seu redor e ele geme alto enquanto fecha os olhos, gozando na boca do loiro.

Jensen goza junto com ele e escala seu corpo para beijar a boca que anseia. Depois do beijo, o loiro se joga ao seu lado e encara seu rosto. Misha dá um sorriso safado e diz com a voz rouca:

_Ainda me deve um cheque.

_Insistente. – Jensen diz, mas Misha sabe que vai ter um cheque assinado com o nome do namorado de manhã.

* * *

**N/a:** Essa fic é uma homenagem ao Misha, por ele ser essa pessoa tão boa, foi ele quem montou uma ONG pra financiar '_atos aleatórios de bondade pelo mundo_', e correu 83 QUILÔMETROS (é, isso mesmo! Eu não chegava nem nos 5 e já estava colocando os bofes pra fora – exagero a parte U.U) para arrecadar dinheiro para três orfanatos no Haiti.

*Ele conseguiu arrecadar 80 mil dólares, 5 mil só do Jim Beaver, aquele fofo!

**Visitem o site da Random Acts, é bem legal pra quem gosta de ajudar.

Ah, sim, e como boa pedinte que sou: deixa review pra mim?


End file.
